Shades of Green
by Watch Me Fall Apart
Summary: 'The good news is, we just came up with these amazing chocolates over at my place. Try them and tell me what you think! Francis Bonnefoy' "You spiked the chocolates, didn't you?" "Ohonhonhonhonhon " ScotlandxEngland oneshot, YAOI, rated M for a reason! Mild and mentioned rape. Don't like, don't read.


"Mr. Kirkland, a package came for you in the mail." One of the young men working inside my estate announced, coming into the formal dining room where I was seated, sipping tea and working on a crossword puzzle in the newspaper.

"Oh? Who is it from?" I asked in return, lifting my cup of tea to my lips. I know I sounded a bit cold and perhaps somewhat paranoid, but could you entirely blame me? Most of the world hates me. The rest 'respectfully dislike' me. I wasn't exactly 'Mr. Popular' around Europe or anywhere else for that matter.

"Uhm… It doesn't say." The boy said, picking up an envelope attached to a small pink box tied up with a black ribbon. I stared at the box warily before nodding, signaling that the boy could set the box down on the coffee table. "Have a nice day, Mr. Kirkland." He said before excusing himself and I smiled to myself.

Then my eyes flickered back over to the box. That small, pink box that looked way to…shady for my tastes. Nonetheless, I leaned over, tea cup in hand, and plucked the envelope from the box. Opening it, I held the short letter up to read while sipping my tea.

'_Angeleterre, _

_I have good news and bad news, my friend.'_ I scowled at the paper. Since when was I that stupid frog's friend?

'_The bad news, I just heard from Wales and Ireland that you're going to be visited soon.'_ I raised an eyebrow. I usually liked visits. From my family, they were the best. I continued reading.

'_By your older brother, Scotland.'_

_CRASH!_

The cup of tea I'd previously been holding in my hand fell to the floor and shattered into pieces. This was bad. This was very very bad. Scotland can't come over! He…he… "Oh bloody hell!" I cursed, letting my face fall into my hands. This was soooooo not good.

"Mr. Kirkland?" another man stepped into the room, having heard the crash. I looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of me. I bet it was pretty bad. A blush covering my face and worried tears at the corners of my eyes. I probably looked sick. "Are you alright, Mr. Kirkland?" the man asked worriedly, stepping into the room. I turned away hurriedly, not wanting him to see my blush intensify.

"N-no. I mean yes! J-just go away!" I said hurriedly, my words stumbling over each other. The man stood still for a moment, silent, before I barked at him to leave again.

"Yes sir," he said before excusing himself.

Not good, not good, not good! What was I going to do? What was I going to say? This was possibly the worst thing to happen to me since America declared independence. Yes, it was _that_ bad.

I tried taking a few deep breaths. I needed to calm down. I couldn't help what happened now, Allistor was probably already on his way here… "Gah, damn it!" I shouted, pulling at my hair. Just thinking about it made me worry. How could I possibly confront the situation when it got to that point? I took another deep breath. I needed to calm down.

Oh! Sweets always helped me relax. But I didn't really feel like getting up to make scones right now… I looked back to the small box on the coffee table and read the rest of the letter from France. Ooh, chocolate. I practically dove for the box, tearing it open and popping a few of the chocolates into my mouth. They were sweet, but they had a tangy-bitter taste to them. It wasn't all unpleasant, but it was curious. An acquired taste, I presumed.

In almost no time at all, I was back to my normal self. And the box of chocolates was completely empty. What could I say? I had a major sweet tooth, and sweets help me calm down too. So…yeah. Sighing, I looked around to find a mess. All at my expense. Keeling down, I started cleaning up the broken tea cup and spilt tea on the floor.

Returning to the coffee table, I picked up my discarded crossword and threw it out. It had long lost since its charm. And as I was trying to let it drop into the trash, it stuck slightly to my hands. They were sticky from the tea I'd cleaned up. Sighing again, I cleaned the rest of the room before heading to the shower. Maybe if I stayed in there long enough, Scotland would leave. It was a thought.

Stripping silently, I stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water full blast. I liked hot showers. They usually seared away most of my troubles, and to be quite honest, I'm a bit of a masochist. The painful sting of the piping hot water at first is a little exciting. Then I get used to it and it's just a normal shower from then on.

Except…this shower was different. Stepping under the searing heat, I sighed happily. Then I begrudgingly began to think of Scotland, and what I would do when he got here. When we were younger, he and the others would always gang up on me and attack me, beating me up and everything. Ireland and Wales stopped decades ago, and we're friends now. Somewhat. But Scotland never changed. Every time we see each other now, he usually attacks me. But don't get me wrong, when Scotland and I are alone, he doesn't attack me the way the others did. It's a bit different with him.

You see…ever since we were young, Allistor and I have been close. But we always hated each other. It was a complicated relationship. A few centuries back, when I had the body of a young child and he the body of a teenager, things changed. He stopped beating me up like the others did. Only really gave me wounds to think about when Wales and Ireland were with him. When our other siblings weren't there, he still attacked me. But not violently. He…well, he…raped…me.

And every time he's gotten me alone, he's done it again and again. I had no doubt in my mind that he'd do it again this time. Why didn't I just fight back? Well you see, he's a lot taller than me, and over the years, he's only gotten stronger. These days, I stand less of a chance than I used to. And back then when it all started, I barely stood a chance anyways. So I was helpless as ever. Remembering the first time still sent shivers of apprehension down my spine.

"_Hey Arthur, com'ere." Allistor waved me over, a predatory grin alighting his lips. Glaring warily at him, I approached, my fists clenched tightly at my sides, ready to throw a punch if I had to. He reached out with his hand and I tensed my muscles, readying myself for an attack, when…he ruffled my hair. Puzzled, I looked up at him with an incredulous expression._

"_What?" I said to him, completely incapable of comprehending any type of kindness from him as my mind couldn't process any more words to come out of my mouth. He laughed at me. Not meanly, just…laughed. It only confused me further. _

"_What? That's all you have to say? Y'know, I thought you'd be a lot smarter than that, Arthur." He teased me, grinning at me. I batted his hand away from my head angrily. If he was just going to stand there and tease me, I didn't have to take it._

"_Hey, whoa, don't walk away." Allistor said, grabbing my arm and stopping me from moving any further. I tensed up again, waiting for a fight. But one didn't come. "Hey, I actually have something I wanna show you. Would you come with me?" he asked, his expression sincere. Though I thought I saw a flicker in his eyes. Something dangerous, but not like the evil glint they get when he beats me._

_Before I actually offered my consent, he was dragging me away, into his house. I was shocked. Usually the others don't let me into their houses, but rather, barge into mine and attack me. But I questioned nothing as he pulled me around his house, and eventually into a room. I only got a glimpse of the dark room before he closed the door and rendered me blind. It was a bedroom. His, I figured. _

"_Allistor? What are you doing?" I asked, nervous. He wasn't talking, and he didn't answer me. "Allistor?" I asked again, my voice quieter and my eyes darting around nervously. I couldn't see him anywhere, even as my eyes were beginning to adjust. I trembled, a small amount of fear leaking into my conscious. What if he was trying to make me trust him, so he could ambush me in a place where I was helpless? At the time, it sounded like something he'd do. But soon, my mentality was greatly changed about him. _

_He did ambush me in the dark then, but not like I expected. With one hand, he covered my mouth with a cloth. He drugged me and I passed out. When I cam to, I was laying on his bed with my arms tied behind my back. Seems like a normal 'I'm gonna kill you' attack, right? Wrong. There was one detail that gave things a bit of a twist. I was completely naked. I groaned as I woke, a headache pounding in my skull. I heard Allistor laugh. It was a weird laugh, breathy and uneven. _

"_You're awake then?" he asked and I felt the bed dip with his weight beside me. I turned my head in his direction, but I still couldn't see him. Just the faint outline of his body. _

"_Bloody git." I mumbled in return, the drugs still sapping my energy. He laughed again, and he moved. I felt, rather than saw, that he placed his hands on either side of my head as he leaned over me. My breath hitched nervously, and he took it the wrong way. _

"_Aw, are you getting excited, Arthur?" he asked me cockily, one hand moving to trail down my body. I grit my teeth and tried to move, to get out of my restraints, but I only ended up hurting my wrists._

"_No, I'm naah-!" I gasped as his hand reached one part of me I really did not want him touching. "Wh-D-don't touch th-there!" I stuttered out, my face heating up in embarrassment and nervousness. He didn't say anything, only leaned down and started kissing me. I struggled, and pulled away from his embrace many times, but he always pulled me back, putting his hands all over me. _

"_S-st-stop!" I pleaded just as he was entering me. He hadn't even bothered to prepare me. _

"_Nope." He said simply, and that was that. It was the start of the rest of my horrible, tortured life._

And it was all because of him.

I sighed deeply and started washing myself, feeling dirty just thinking about it. But that was just half of the difference in this shower. The second half came next.

As I started washing my body, as I got lower, I noticed something. My cheeks were flushed, my breathing uneven, and last but not least, I had an erection. I squeaked in surprise and alarm, hands flying to my crotch to try to press it down, make it go away. Yeah, didn't work.

I tried getting rid of it through the usual way, but even that didn't work. I relieved myself, sure, but another one just formed immediately afterward. Alarmed, I hurried out of my shower and put some clothes on, trying to conceal it at least. Why did this have to happen right when Scotland was coming over?

As soon as I was dressed, I heard the doorbell ring, and my horror of the moment just shot up about a hundred percent. Running a worried and shaky hand through my hair, I walked to the door and opened it to find- surprise!- Scotland standing at my doorstep.

"A-oh, hello Allistor. I've been told you'd be coming." I said nervously, trying to compose myself. Though my lip twitched slightly as I greeted my older brother.

He grinned, cigarette in mouth, as he pulled me into a headlock, ruffling my hair. "Hey Artie, how's it goin?" he asked me in that odd yet intriguing accent of his.

"Ah, well. All is well for me." I said nervously, a fear growing in my mind that he might find out my little 'problem'. And of course, as he seemed to be able to read my mind among other things, He raised an eyebrow at me, releasing me from the headlock.

"There something wrong?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Nervous that he'd caught me, I denied fiercely.

"No no, nothing's wrong. Nothing at all. Would you like some tea?" I said quickly, changing the subject. I was a terrible liar, and I knew it, and he knew it. Scotland stepped forward and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"Tell me the truth, Arthur." He said softly, brushing my cheek with his thumb.

I guess I forgot to mention…over the years, he's been keen to call us lovers when we were alone together. He became gentle with me, but it was still the same in the end; his dick up my ass. Either way, he knew how to make me crack. I trembled beneath his touch and averted my gaze. Those deep emerald eyes knew me too well.

"I-I can't…" I mumbled quietly, too ashamed to tell him that somehow I'd gotten excited thinking about him in the shower. Which, if you take the time to actually read that last sentence, makes a bloody ton of sense.

"Can't? Or don't want to?" he asked me, and I nodded. He knew I was admitting the second. Suddenly, his face was right next to mine and his lips were so close to mine. I stopped breathing. He raised an eyebrow at me again, and stepped back. He could tell something was wrong with me. I didn't step back or avoid him like I usually do. Which surprised even me. What was I doing? I don't…I can't feel for him! He's been raping me for _centuries_. That's not something you just start to love all of a sudden.

He grinned at me. "Will you finally agree this time?" he asked me. Every time he's forced me. And every time I've struggled. I was determined not to let this time be different.

"No." I said in the most steady and serious voice I could imagine, especially as my below the waist issue grew more persistent. A bead of sweat trailed down my cheek and Allistor caught it, wiping it off onto his finger and gazing at it as if it held all the answers to my odd behavior.

"Well," he said finally after a long pause of silence. "I think we might as well get down to business then." He grinned at me before engulfing me in an embrace, his hands moving down my back to grope my ass. I squeaked in surprise, but didn't run. Instead, I did the unthinkable. I grabbed his coat sleeve in a tight grip, my face flushing bright red as my crotch pressed against his. I couldn't hide it now, it was too obvious. I hid my face in his chest and tried to imagine this all a dream. A sick, twisted dream that was more like a nightmare than anything else.

"Well, well, well." He said, the smug grin visible in his words. "Is that what you were trying to hide from me? How naughty of you, Arthur." He said, which only made my blush more intense.

"I-I-I-" I stuttered nervously, my bright green eyes darting around for an answer, for anything to stop what I knew was coming next.

"You say you don't want me. Time and time again. And yet here you are, your body obviously wanting me, even though you deny it. Just tell the truth for once, Artie." He said with that cocky smirk as he pressed our hips close together. I sucked in a breath and bit my lip, trying not to make a sound. I would not let him have the satisfaction of hearing me moan for him. Squeezing my eyes shut, I shook my head, not trusting my voice enough to speak properly.

"Come on, Arthur." He said, his tone softer. "Can't you just want me for once? I feel terrible for having to force you every time." He murmured, leaning down and feathering kisses along my jaw and neck, grazing his teeth over my ear. I shivered and moved my hands from his coat sleeves to his chest. I pressed closer to him and hid my face again, my lip trembling as I tried not to make a noise. I felt out of control of my body. My mind said one thing while my actions said completely the opposite.

Scotland sighed, disappointed. "I guess it can't be helped." He said, getting a good grip on my thighs before lifting me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and carrying me into my bedroom. I made a sound of surprise, somewhere between a squeak and a whine, and he grinned. He threw me down onto my bed and climbed over top of me, pressing his lips into the crook of my neck and nibbling gently. I made another noise again, but this one was one of pleasure. I flushed bright red and covered my mouth with my hand.

Scotland pulled away from my neck and grinned mischievously at me. He grabbed my hand by the wrist and pulled it away from my mouth. He nuzzled my ear and trailed soft kisses along my jaw, getting closer and closer to my mouth each second. "Make some noise, I'm the only one listening." He said, kissing the corner of my mouth. He was trying to tease me.

It was working.

I whimpered quietly and tried to turn my face away from him, but he caught my chin and pulled my face back to look at him. He then leaned in and pressed his lips to mine in a soft, gentle kiss. _'His lips are soft…'_ I thought to myself in surprise. Even more surprising than that was my response to the kiss. Well, my body's response. I whined slightly and nipped at his bottom lip, apparently not satisfied with the sweet gentleness of the kiss. I wanted something more.

He chuckled before pushing his tongue past my lips and into my mouth, rubbing it against my own tongue in a highly successful attempt to get me to respond some more. Against my rational will, I moaned deeply and responded eagerly to the kiss, rubbing and twisting my tongue back against his. Even he was surprised at my actions. Even more eager to begin than before, the red haired Scot fumbled with my clothes, peeling them away hurriedly.

While I, on the _same_ hand, was doing much the same, tearing his clothes from his body in a feverish and irrational attempt to feel his skin against mine. I knew what I was doing was insane, and that I must be possessed or something. I didn't act like this. I didn't want Scotland. Not the way he wanted me. Right?

My body obviously thought otherwise.

Soon enough, the both of us were completely unclothed and I gasped as I felt him go straight for my cock. Teasingly, he ran his tongue over my tip before taking it into his mouth and repeating the process, never once taking in more of me. I whined impatiently and tried to buck my hips, but he held me still. Didn't he understand? If he didn't stop teasing, I'd-

Crying out, I covered my mouth with my hand again as I came, catching him full in the face. My face flushed bright red with embarrassment that I came early and I looked away. I couldn't handle seeing those emerald eyes laughing at me. When I looked back though, I saw him wiping the cum off his face, and sticking his soiled fingers into his mouth. I gaped at him and he grinned, waggling an eyebrow at me as he continued to clean his fingers. I closed my mouth and swallowed thickly. Just watching him was making me hard again.

And he knew it, too. Which was somewhat the scary part. I blinked and looked away as he finished, my blush spreading as he leaned over me again, his hands running over my body. I trembled slightly at his touch, so gentle and loving. My body loved it and wanted more, but my consciousness was trying to resist. Centruries. _Centuries_ he's been doing this to me. Why in _God's name_ was I acting like this now? It just doesn't add up. But it'd be a sin to let me think about it for long. So I was soon distracted.

Before I knew it, Scotland had his arm around my waist and he flipped our positions so that I was laying on top of him. My blush intensified even more, even spreading down to my chest a bit. He chuckled and kissed my nose, making me blink and look away awkwardly. Things were happening to my body now that I couldn't explain. I didn't understand this sudden attraction to him at all, and it confused me beyond belief. But it didn't feel wrong at all. It felt natural and comfortable, even if he was my 'brother'. Which, in some people's eyes, was the sinful and damned behavior of incest, but we'd been doing it for centuries, so what should I care?

Shuddering, I felt his hands feather their way down my body before reaching the small of my back, just above my ass. He started massaging my back there, knowing it always got a bit of a reaction out of me. Well, a lot of a reaction out of me.

"A-Allistor!" I gasped, electrified tingles running up my spine making me shiver and hide my tomato red face in his shoulder. I could hear him chuckle and he nipped at the skin on the crook of my neck before running his tongue over the sensitive area. I whimpered.

"Will you admit it now?" he asked, slowly rubbing his thigh against my crotch, making me gasp quietly. I whined pitifully. I didn't want to admit it, but my body wanted to scream it. "Come on, I'm the only one here. You don't need to be afraid." He said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

And whatever had possessed my body, made me act like a sex crazed idiot, started infecting my mind. I slowly lost my grasp on reality and rationality, my brain fogging over with lust. I gave a throaty moan, and let go of sanity in three little words.

"I…want you…" I moaned out, lifting my head to meet his eyes. His gaze held pleased surprise, while mine held a wild hunger. For him and his body.

Apparently unable to even communicate his pleasure at my admittance through words, he brought his lips to mine in a fierce and hungry kiss. And I responded with the same amount of fierceness.

His hands then reached lower and grabbed my ass, lifting me up slightly as he placed himself at my entrance. I whined impatiently, begging him to hurry. The devious redhead obliged, sinking me down slowly on his length. I let out a strangled moan of pleasure and leaned my head against his chest as I waited to adjust. It didn't take too long, and when I was ready, I didn't even need his help to move again. Bracing my arms and knees against the bed beneath us, I lifted my hips alone, whining in pleasure. Scotland's hands rested on my hips, but he just watched me and grinned.

Moaning loudly, I began to move myself on his cock, picking up pace after a few moments. Apparently, he wasn't satisfied with my pace, because his grip on my hips tightened as he bounced me faster on his erection. I let out a broken moan and fisted the bed sheets in my hands. Soon, he began shifting my hips as he moved me and it didn't take long for me to figure out what he was doing.

"Allistor!" I cried out loudly, my voice near a scream as his cock hit my sweet spot with quite a bit of force. Going blind with the pleasure, by body shook like a leaf and my consciousness soon melted into hot white pleasure.

+…+

A very flirtatious blonde nation known by the title of France was sitting in his usual seat in the World Conference meeting room, smirking at a pair of nations across the room.

"What're ya smilin' at?" the idiotic yet enthusiastic American nation asked, coming to sit next to France. The Frenchman laughed.

"Just those two over there. They're putting on quite the show." He giggled, pointing over to a very familiar green eyed pair. America turned his head to follow France's gaze and his jaw dropped.

"Is that really Iggy?" he asked in disbelief, a bit of color appearing on his cheeks.

The 'show' that the two blonde nations were staring at was nothing more than a very public display of affection. To put it professionally. In reality, Scotland was pretty much raping England in the corner, his mouth latched onto his younger brother's neck while his hands were groping the sandy blonde's ass. England, instead of struggling and protesting violently, was doing much the opposite this time. Instead, he had his hands on Scotland's chest, his eyes closed shut, and a very deep red blush infecting his cheeks and ears. He seemed almost to like it.

"Looks like, mon amie." France said, grinning. The mischievous smirk was there because he knew exactly why England was acting this way. "Oh, by the way," the long haired man said as he pulled something out of a bag by his feet and handed it to America. "We recently came up with these amazing new chocolates over at my place. You should try them and tell me what you think." He said with a devilish smirk. Only he knew the chocolates held a chemical that affected hormones in the body.

It was like a tasty form of Viagra.


End file.
